


【柱扉】【隐柱斑】曼珠沙华

by Saielfon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon





	【柱扉】【隐柱斑】曼珠沙华

01

这世上有两种颜色的彼岸花。

红色的曼珠沙华遍布地狱，白色的曼陀罗华流连净土。

扉间小的时候，在千手本家的储书楼顶阁里读到过这个故事。

那时他的哥哥喜欢带着两个最小的弟弟去河边捉鱼。  
傍晚扉间独自一人，在灰尘浮动的一束方格阳光下，一页一页翻着被岁月晕染成枯黄色的物语书卷。

曼珠沙华，叶尽花始绽，花落叶方萌。  
同根花叶相生相依，却不曾相见。  
滴血的赤红是象征死亡和分离的不详色彩。  
古老的邻国，悠悠众口为这种奇花披上“恶魔的温柔”的隐喻。

扉间合上书。为什么是温柔呢。他托着腮静静地想。  
寓意死亡和分离的花，是残酷，是伤痛。怎么会是温柔的呢。温柔的话，应该是……

楼下远远地飘来哥哥的声音：“扉间，你还在书楼里吗？今天大丰收！晚上我们有烤鱼吃啦！扉间…”他匆匆站起身，垫脚从顶阁唯一的小木窗探出头：“知道啦——大哥。”他刷拉拾起地上的书卷塞回藏书箱，蹬蹬蹬跑下楼。

02

那是扉间五岁那年的故事。  
等他十二岁的时候，会跟在他哥哥后面嬉闹不休的两个幼弟走了。  
等他十五岁的时候，在幼弟葬礼上，拿走他手中的铁锹，沉默着为棺木一下下铲土的父亲也走了。

战争开始了。  
或者说，战争从未停歇。  
扉间再也没有机会回到储书楼去看那篇物语的结尾。

然后他开始做梦。  
梦里他的小小村落里，有一棵参天大树。  
但是不知道什么时候，树脚下开始零星寥落地隐现妖异的红花。

扉间在压抑和焦虑中惊醒，他的哥哥躺在他不远处安睡。他想起来，今天是板间的下葬的日子，他的哥哥担心自己硬要和他同睡。扉间摸了摸手腕上的红绳。是葬礼后哥哥悄悄给他系上的。

“我滴了自己的血在上面。那样的话，就不怕死神把你的灵魂也抢走了。”柱间眼角的红痕还没有褪去，他攥着弟弟的右手腕，松开后留下一圈发白的指痕。  
“扉间，答应我。绝对绝对，不要死在我的前面。”柱间把头埋在扉间的颈窝。他已经比扉间高很多了，扉间要踮起脚，才能让哥哥的泪无声地浸湿肩膀的织物。

肩膀热得发痛，那是哥哥为他的泣血祈祷，可听上去却像一个诅咒。

到了晚上，扉间吹熄唯一一盏油灯。整个千手祖宅都暗淡了。  
疲惫的父亲已经在酒精的慰藉下酣睡，守夜的同族早已各自归家。  
战争年代，被遗留在尘世的家属，并没有太多的时间用来伤感和缅怀。这份奢侈，他们宁可挥霍在战争胜利后，静静地在粗糙墓碑前洒下一行浊酒。

柱间在黑暗中抓住弟弟的手臂，又沉默地松开。  
今夜的夜空没有月亮。群星微弱的光芒没能透进浸没在黑暗中的千手祖宅。  
这里现在只剩下两道微弱的呼吸彼此依偎。

凝滞的漆黑中，柱间突然开口：“扉间，我想创造一个和平的忍界。”  
他的弟弟默默听着，没有出声。

“在那里年幼的孩子再也不用上战场杀敌。不用过早死去。”  
扉间侧过身，对着哥哥的方向。他看不到哥哥的身影，也看不见哥哥的表情。  
“但是我不知道该怎么做。”柱间停顿了很久才开口。  
但是我一定会保护好你。他在心中起誓。

他们在沉默中度过了这个漫长的夜晚。  
梦中扉间的大树蓬勃地张开枝丫，温柔地为他挡住了冰冷的雨水和月光。  
之后过了很久柱间才答应晚上和弟弟分开房睡。  
尽管偶尔他会在半夜悄悄起身，来到弟弟的卧房窗前，凝视许久才离去。

03

柱间再一次和扉间彼此支撑过整个夜晚，是在三年后。  
彼时父亲的葬礼刚刚结束，他成为了千手氏族的新一任族长。

一轮明亮的满月下，柱间微醺着，打翻了手里的酒杯。  
“大哥，你醉了。”扉间坐在他的哥哥旁边。  
这一次，他和柱间都没有选择用泪水来祭奠。

柱间低低地笑。“我没有资格当这个族长，扉间。”他说话一点都不含糊，一点都不像个喝醉的人。  
“你知道的，我不想杀人，不想要战争。我只想保护我的族人。”  
“我不明白，为什么只想要守护一些人，却不得不杀死另外一些人。”  
“父亲他知道我有多软弱，他不该把千手一族托付给我。”

他怔怔地看着自己仅剩的弟弟，这个世界上唯一的亲人，突然流下透明的泪来。  
“扉间，你还记得我和你说过的那个梦吗。”  
“我想创造一个和平的忍界，那里没有战争，没有夭折。”  
“那时候的我还不知道该怎么办。可是斑，斑他说了，只要人人像兄弟一样推心置腹，就可以彼此理解，不再争斗。”  
柱间激动地抓紧弟弟的手腕，缠绕在那里的红绳已经有些褪色了，如水的月光下染上了一点湿意。

斑，又是这个人。三年来，扉间不知道多少次听哥哥提到这个名字。  
这个人到底真的是哥哥口中的天启，还是来自地狱的使者。扉间曾经不止一次地怀疑。  
他的哥哥，被黑暗中的花语蛊惑，迷恋着那妖娆温柔的香气。  
可是没有人知道，无声蔓延在哥哥心底，低喃着细语的花。到底是来自地狱的血红曼珠沙华，还是通往净土的纯白曼陀罗华。

一开始他的哥哥会兴奋地谈论他和斑的事，在父亲的严厉的威压下，才慢慢把这个名字含在嘴里，不再说出口。  
但是扉间听得见哥哥隐匿在沉默背后的那个名字。  
斑，是和哥哥拥有共同梦想的那个人。  
斑，是一个恶魔。  
但是斑，也是哥哥在意的一个人。

扉间捏紧了酒杯，柔声开口道：“会的，大哥。一定可以的。我们一起，去创造那个和平的忍界。”

柱间看着弟弟的眼睛，他们已经差不多高了。他也已经许久不曾在噩梦中惊醒，偷偷去弟弟的房前窥探。他默默地伸手抱住眼前的至亲，感受着同源的血在紧紧贴合的皮肤下一起奔涌，慢慢地闭上眼睛。

过了很久，他喃喃地开口，仿佛在说梦话。  
“扉间，其实我一直在想。”  
“等战争结束了。我们会拥有自己的村子。那时候你来当千手的族长。我想退隐山林，闲暇的时候可以给你抓鱼。”  
“我记得，你最喜欢吃南贺川里的鱼。”

扉间笑着摸了摸哥哥的长发。是什么时候长得这么长了呢。  
他的笑浅淡了下去。似乎自从第一个弟弟走后，他的哥哥就再也没剪过头发。  
这是你对逝去骨血的怀念吗。  
辗转反侧的夜晚，可以摸一摸枕边的长发，怀想着当年还有另外一些人，触摸着这些头发的日子。

清冽的月光下，扉间的耳边是哥哥的呼吸声，他的长发拢在自己的肩膀。他举起自己的右手，缠绕的红绳清晰地呈现着复杂的纹路。是哪一条纤维浸染了哥哥的血？猛地他的呼吸急促了，恍惚中，他缓缓地把红绳印到自己的唇上。

苍天大树的枝丫依然茂密苍翠。树荫下被温柔守护的少年，看不见暗处潜伏着藤蔓的影子悄悄蜿蜒而上。寂静中一串一串开出血红的花。

04

然而事情总是不会如世人料想的那般顺利，一如所有的物语传说。

柱间静静地坐在千手祖宅的屋檐上，夜风撩起他的长发。今天的战场上，斑又一次用手中的镰刀，回应他提出的联盟请求。同为族长，他当然懂得斑背负的千钧重压。柱间微微笑起来，没关系，他可以一直等。终有一天，斑能看清他剖开的赤诚的心。

如果曼珠沙华只盛开在忘川河边，他可以一直不知疲倦地种下去，直到和净土的曼陀罗华连接成天地一片。

千手柱间被认为是这个时代最强大的人。  
所有人都以为，这个称号源于他的神级木遁忍术，他的强悍仙人体质，以及与生俱来掌握的高深仙法。  
但是斑会笑着不屑地摇头，你们都错了——

暴力永远不能让人从内心被征服。千手柱间之所以强大，是因为他的温柔。  
温柔，远比暴力，更有力量。  
可惜凡人永远不能理解温柔的强大。比如千手氏族里的那群上了年纪的长老。

“族长大人在想什么，扉间，你知道吗。”  
扉间沉默地看着眼前的老人。他只有四十三岁，但是头发全都白了。  
“有族内子弟说，他在战场上，不肯对宇智波族长下杀手。”  
这个老人有过三个孩子。但是都死在了战场。都死在了宇智波的手里。  
“你是族长唯一的弟弟。如果你都不肯劝劝你大哥，等真的走错路了就来不及了。”  
老人佝偻着背踱步远去。

扉间慢慢握紧拳头。  
这个恶魔。  
像一个长年栖息在枕边的噩梦。

他的哥哥已经许久未曾提起那个名字，他以为已经摆脱了那个诅咒。  
那场诅咒诞生于一次错误的邂逅，让他的哥哥把一份不切实际的妄想寄托在敌人身上。  
然而自从哥哥成为了族长，他从战场上哥哥偏执的求和态度中顿悟，恶魔的低语蛊惑从来都未曾离开。

他曾经以为弟弟的死，父亲的死，族人的死，足以驱散哥哥对敌人的荒唐期待。  
现在他不能再这样天真下去了。  
他不能让自己唯一的哥哥被曼珠沙华引诱到无底深渊。  
如果哥哥无法自己挣脱诅咒的话，就让对面那个恶魔亲手斩断一切吧。

黑暗中，扉间松开紧握的拳头，瞬身隐进了千手祖宅的地下暗室。  
昏暗的烛光下，书桌上摊开着一卷印满潦草术式的卷轴。

05

扉间的心脏在剧烈地鼓动。

他成功了。  
手指上还残留着苦无划破皮肤，切开内脏组织的滞涩感。  
常年的战场经验让他不必亲自去确认。肝脏和脾脏被刺穿引起的大出血和感染，会让对面那个靠着他哥哥勉强站立的人，不出三天就会丢掉性命。

他激动地有些发抖。  
他杀死了恶魔的弟弟，他唯一的亲人。  
恶魔没有理由再对哥哥纠缠不休，他的哥哥终于从这场诅咒中重获自由。

接下来，只要他帮哥哥去实现他的愿望就好了。  
等他们有了自己的村子。  
等他哥哥在密林中盖起自己的房子。  
他可以每天都安安心心回家，两个人一起度过安稳的晚餐时光。  
餐桌上有哥哥为他抓来的新鲜的鱼。

再也没有战争来打扰他们的日子了。

扉间感觉自己的眼角发酸，胀鼓鼓地就要留下泪来。  
明明板间走后，他以为自己的泪早就哭干了。  
他脸上的护额遮住了他的视线，这是他哥哥在瓦间死后坚持要他戴上的。  
仿佛这样就可以在战场上，替他保护他的弟弟多那么一点。

他捂着自己的腹部左侧，断裂的肋骨灼烧着神经，让他一步都跨不出去。  
他回头去找自己的哥哥，可是他的哥哥却越过他，一步步走向那个恶魔。

“斑，你打败不了我。”  
“斑，让我们做个了结吧。”  
“只要我们两族结盟，总有一天战争会结束。”  
他眼睁睁看着哥哥对那个恶魔伸出手。

“来。”  
他的哥哥对那个恶魔这样说。

他伸出手想去拉住哥哥。  
但是他的哥哥再也没有回头看他一眼。

06

残月安静地悬在天边一角。

距离上一次战斗已经过去三天了。  
他的哥哥一直没有和他说话。

扉间站在屋檐的阴影下。就着月光，他隐约能看见房顶上哥哥寂寥的背影。可是他依旧看不清哥哥的表情。

你在想什么？我的哥哥。  
我终于手刃了仇敌，你不开心吗？  
你该不会忘了，瓦间和板间是死在了谁的手上吧？

明明两个弟弟都走了，我只剩下你一个哥哥。  
可是我坚持叫你“大哥”——就是想要提醒你，我们曾经有过两个弟弟。  
两个根本不应该这么早死去的弟弟。

再也不会有人叫我哥哥了。  
这是我能为他们做的最后一件事。

手腕上的红绳早已磨损，旧得发白。  
屋檐的阴影下，扉间沉默地转身离开。

夜风中，柱间手中的战书猎猎作响。  
哗啦，一阵突兀的风，将那张血书掀到深沉的夜幕中去。

07

赢了。终于…赢了。  
那个恶魔躺在那里，马上就要死去。

“我已经没有亲人。无法再去信任你。”  
是的，你已经没有亲人了。一切都结束了。

“你要怎么样，才能信任我们？”  
哥哥？！你知道自己在说什么吗？

“除非…你现在就杀死你的弟弟，或者自尽。”  
你…这个恶魔。你竟敢…今天就由我来葬送你。

扉间冷笑着举起了手中雪白的利刃。但是熟悉的查克拉的威压，迫得他一瞬间动弹不得。

“我不准你动他。”  
他的哥哥这样对他说。

“我死后，决不能杀死斑。”  
他的哥哥看着他的眼睛。

“从今往后，宇智波和千手再无纷争。”  
他的哥哥用苦无对准了自己柔软的腹部。

“永别了。”  
他的哥哥闭上了眼。一滴泪划过他的脸庞。

这是什么？  
你在向谁道别？  
扉间想。他怀疑自己是不是还在徘徊在那个噩梦中，不曾走出。  
他的哥哥在他的面前，就要死去。  
就因为这样或许能得到那个人的信任。  
就为了…让那个人松口。

够了，真是够了。  
到底怎么做，才能从这个噩梦中醒来。  
十二岁的那个漫长夜晚，他第一次听哥哥提起斑这个名字。  
然后他就经常梦到血红的花，一朵一朵绽放在他的大树底下。  
他一动都不能动。只能眼睁睁看着，藤蔓攀上了躯干，缠住了枝丫。  
他的苍天大树再也不属于他一个人。

杀了他。  
杀了这个恶魔。  
踩烂那些红花，扯断那些藤蔓。  
他的哥哥被恶魔蛊惑，只有他能救他的哥哥。

扉间睁着血红的眼睛，手中的利刃抽开了柱间手中的苦无，直直地刺向斑的喉咙。  
一阵狂暴的查克拉将他掀得飞起来，他重重摔在一块凸起的白色岩石上掉落下来。

他挣扎着站起来，看到哥哥面对着他，站在斑的面前。  
他的鼻腔里都是血腥气。肆虐的查克拉威压下，经络和血脉承受不住撕裂开来。  
但是没有比他的心更痛的了。

“扉间，你住手。”  
为什么。

“扉间，我求你。”  
为什么。

“扉间，你还记得我和你说过的梦吗。”  
我怎么会忘记。

“我想要我们三个人，好好地，在宁静的村子里活着。”  
……

“你们都是我最重要的人，我一个都不想失去。”

“为什么。”他不知不觉问出了声。  
“大哥，那个人是我们的仇人。你不记得了吗？”

他什么时候变成了你最重要的人？  
他什么时候…成为你的梦里和你度过余生的那个人？

你到底…如何才会清醒。

柱间难堪地笑了。  
他在保护一个仇人。扉间说得一点都没错。  
他是个软弱的懦夫，既不敢手刃自己的仇人，也不敢坦白自己的感情。  
是他的犹豫造成了今日的两难窘境。  
而他现在却无法做出一个抉择。

有谁能做这样的抉择？

对不起。扉间。  
“如果你真的无法接受的话。就让我来替他死吧。”

我不知道该怎么办，才能让你们都好好地活下去。

08

原来是这样。  
扉间怔怔地想。  
原来斑，是哥哥心中的那个唯一。

人就是这种不诚实的动物。  
对于不那么渴望的东西，可以堂而皇之地常挂嘴边。  
对于最渴望的唯一，却不敢轻易宣之于口。

哥哥，你要是早点告诉我就好了。

早点告诉我——  
你祈祷了那么多年的和平愿望，最终是想要和斑一起守护。  
你厌烦族长的位置，只是想和他能够无拘无束地归隐山林。  
当面临两难抉择时，为了这个人，你愿意拿自己的命作为赌注。

可惜现在已经晚了。  
一切都来不及了。  
斑和我，注定只能活下来一个。

现在，你挡在我的身前，是因为不想让我伤害他对吗。  
你终于不再背对我，却是为了保护另外一个人——用一句话让你为他去死的人。  
你当年说的，不想我死在你的前面——所以要用这种方式来实践你的诺言？

扉间惨笑着，手中的苦无刀尖摇晃着对准了自己的咽喉。

是我没能看清这一切。

我才是那个恶魔。

是我杀死了那个人的至亲，打破了你们之间对等的角逐。  
你们不曾分享同源的血脉，却拥有无比契合的灵魂。  
你们曾经同为一族之长，同为兄长，同为挣扎于乱世的追梦者。  
却因为我，其中一个永远地失去了被喊作哥哥的资格。

现在，我造就的孽因，就让我来用命偿还吧。

他缓缓合上了眼睛。

09

柱间闭着眼静静地等待着弟弟的决定。  
他的内心一片平静。  
如果用死，就能抵消那些伴随着出生，就烙在他身上的那些印记——那些身份，那些责任，那些仇恨——那就太好了。

太多年，他被这些压得喘不过气。

他一开始就知道，这份禁忌的感情，永远不会得到认可和祝福。  
他一开始也清楚，归隐山林的呓语不过是一个自我安慰的希冀，一个注定破碎的憧憬，一片缥缈无依的孤云。

扉间，如果这是你的决定，哥哥绝不会怪你。

他甚至微微笑起来，想到了他们的小时候。  
扉间和他提起曼珠沙华的故事，问他什么是“恶魔的温柔”。  
当时自己是怎么回答的呢？他早就不记得了。

他只记得那时候，弟弟的眼瞳里清清楚楚地映着自己的倒影。只有自己。  
后来他成为了族长，成为了永远站在最前面的那个人。  
每当他不安地回头，他的弟弟眼睛永远都注视着他，不曾片刻移开。

扉间，他默默地念着。他好像很久都没有叫过弟弟的名字了。  
默契让他们之间总是不需要多余的称呼，一个眼神就足以让他们彼此领会。

扉间，你要好好活着。  
我今生不曾获得的圆满，希望能用这条性命，助你达成。

可是当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，却只看到了眼前浸染在血泊中的蓝色铠甲。

10

“扉间，你躺在那里做什么。”

斑喘着气，他的伤太重了，已经无法支起身。他努力伸长手臂去够柱间的衣角。他必须阻止这个人靠近自己弟弟的尸体。  
唯一的亲人死在眼前的绝望，他再清楚不过了。残酷的现实会让柱间体内的庞大力量暴走失控，在场的人没有一个能活着离开。  
等柱间清醒过来，悔恨和愧疚会将他的生存欲望吞噬殆尽。  
自己必须要救他。  
“柱间…停下…”

但柱间仿佛无知无觉。  
他一步一步走到弟弟的尸体旁边，蹲下身想把它搂在怀里。  
当他的手触及冰冷的血泊，他想：看吧，果然是在骗我，血怎么会凉得那么快。  
他缓缓地抚上弟弟的脸颊。把喷溅在上面的凝固血迹一下一下抹开，仿佛在擦拭弟弟的泪痕。  
是你在哭吗，扉间。  
透明的泪一滴一滴打在弟弟的脸上，融了凝结的血痕。  
淡红色的血水滑着消失在银白色的发丝间。

他抵在弟弟冰凉的额头上。  
慢慢地，一点一点地，把弟弟紧握着苦无的右手从他的咽喉里拔出来。  
嘘，千万别伤到他。  
他受的伤已经够多了。  
每次从战场回到家，他都不得不逼着自己去查看弟弟身上新添的伤口。

哐当，苦无落进凝结的血泊中。溅起一朵妖异的红花。  
他把弟弟的右手合在掌心，让它抚上自己的脸颊。  
手腕上的红绳依旧缠绕着。它早就褪色得不成样子。而现在又被浸染成和当初一样的深沉色泽。  
柱间用手指去勾。  
哧拉——那条红绳居然就这样断了。

怎么断了呢？  
是什么时候断了的？  
他流着泪想。  
所以你是真的走了吗，扉间。  
还是说，你在等我去找你。

那这次我可不能让你等我太久。  
忘川河的路又冷又黑，我不放心让你一个人先走。

他拾起那把苦无，就着弟弟的右手，没入了自己的胸口。

11

“你们站着看什么？快拦住他！”  
斑目眦欲裂，冲着僵住的千手族人怒吼。

他剧烈地喘息着，断裂的肋骨戳穿了他的肺部，每一次呼吸都是一场撕裂的煎熬。  
勉强咳出来一点血，他拖着断裂的腿骨，艰难地挪动到依偎在一起的兄弟身边。他身后，腹部的贯穿伤留下一路模糊的血痕。

可是已经太迟了。  
柱间的身体和他的弟弟一样地凉。  
斑苦笑着收回了想要继续触碰的手。  
躺在了地上看着灰蒙蒙的天。

这个人总是能出乎他的意料。  
这个人也总是能让他无话可说。

他的周身没有一丝查克拉的痕迹。  
直到死，他从不曾真正有过意愿去伤害任何一个人。

这是柱间的温柔。  
没有人能够抵挡他的温柔。

柱间。  
斑喃喃地喊着这个名字。  
你就这么放心把你的梦托付给我吗。  
你真狡猾。  
你知道的，我最怕的就是辜负。  
我辜负了泉奈的命和眼睛。  
现在你又要让我背负上你们兄弟的命吗。

斑把右手盖在自己的脸上。  
有什么透明的东西，从他的指缝间流出来。  
仿佛一串温柔的吻痕。

12

深秋傍晚。

斑沿着吱呀作响的木质楼梯，走上千手氏族的储书楼。

距离他接管千手和宇智波两族事务已经过去三个月。两大忍族联合的消息犹如秋日干燥的火星被抛进一堆枯叶，在忍界点燃了一场沸沸扬扬的传言。不少家族陆续派人前来接触试探。混乱的倾轧斗争态势逐渐平息，隐隐显露出联盟的趋势。

现在他终于有些许空余，来整理那对兄弟的遗物。

吱呀吱呀，陈旧的楼梯发出清晰的呻吟。  
仿佛和旧日时光里的脚步声重叠在了一起。

斑来到了顶阁。这里唯一的藏书箱静静地伫立在顶阁角落。  
打开箱子，堆积的尘埃扑簌簌地往下落。  
他抽出了里面突兀的一卷陈旧书卷。只有它被胡乱塞在整齐的书堆夹缝里。

那是一本古老的物语书卷。  
斑翻看了起来。  
那是一个关于花的故事。  
他的手指久久地停留在“恶魔的温柔”那行字上。

他合上书。  
抬头看了看低矮的斜方形楼顶，又低下头好让长发掩盖住自己的表情。  
蓦地，他的手指微微抽动，触摸到了一根的细软发丝。  
发丝的另一半夹在书卷的最后一页。  
他不禁翻开来。有人用端正的笔迹，挤挤挨挨地写满了细碎的评语——

曼珠沙华是不幸飘落到地狱的曼陀罗华。  
它浸泡在血恨和仇怨里长大。

可是地狱的土壤太贫瘠了。地狱的天空从来不曾有过一丝阳光。  
花蕾只有靠着化为泥土的腐叶的滋养才能绽放。  
幼芽只有吸收落地残花的花汁才能萌发。  
它们从未见过彼此。  
只能用献祭生命的方式来成全彼此的短暂存在。

可惜没有叶的承托，花终究会凋谢。  
没有花的照耀，叶终究会枯萎。

一如自己和泉奈。  
一如那对不幸出生在乱世的兄弟。

13

斑收起了储书楼里所有珍贵的典籍。唯独把那本物语书卷留在了顶阁角落。

三天后，一场大火无声无息燃了起来。

惊惶的族人远远围着。看着矗立了四百余年的储书楼沐浴着炽热的红光。发出噼啪作响的哀吟。

“快看——”孩童们伸手指叫起来。

书楼顶阁唯一的小木窗，似乎有白色的身影在探出头张望。

End


End file.
